Skipper's Tale
by Doll Girl
Summary: On a sleepless night the Skipper thinks back over his life and reveals just how much Gilligan truly means to him. Just a little backstory to how they met and how became close.


I don't own anybody

Author's Note: This was a short drabble that took on a life of it's own!

It was late at night and I found myself unable to sleep. My mind just couldn't shut up. It happened sometimes. This time the light of the moon illuminated the usually dark hut and I could see Gilligan's sleeping form in the hammock above me. He's mumbling something incoherent in his sleep making me smile fondly. I wonder what he's dreaming about his time.

His dreams are fairy tales and interestingly enough he's usually the hero in them. Sometimes the villain every once in awhile when he's feeling particularly bad about something. More often than not he's the hero though. He's what he wishes he could be I guess.

Afraid I'm guilty of making him feel bad about himself. He's always been a sweet person and someone like him needs protecting. It's a job I took on after he saved my life and risking his own in the process.

I've never told Gilligan this but he's a Godsend. The war had torn me up. I had seen so many of my friends die, many of them not much older than Gilligan, while I somehow lived. It didn't seem fair.

I'm ashamed to admit that I turned to alcohol to try to get drunk enough to forget. I was able to hide it and used my size to push anyone and everyone away. I quit caring about my career and really anything for that matter.

That is until the ship I was on hit rough waters and a depth charge broke loose. I didn't see it coming.

A skinny recruit no older than eighteen did though! Before I knew what was happening he somehow tackled me to the ground and I saw it roll off of the side of the ship.

I remember turning and looking at the kid. Something in his gaze penetrated my war torn heart and alcohol riddled brain. He asked me if I was alright. I said yes and sat up. It was then that I had noticed something.

His right shoe was dripping with blood and it was then that I heard him moan in pain. He was breathing heavily as if trying to fight off the urge to cry out his agony. I scooped him up and dashed to the medbay with him.

I sigh in thought. If the others knew about his foot they'd understand some of the clumsiness. It had been crushed. His balance permanently thrown off.

Gilligan spent months in the infirmary and I visited him every day. The more I did the more I realized he was very different from the other sailors or even from other men. His heart was one that the world would stomp on and rip apart. Someone had to make sure that didn't happen. Someone had to stand in the way of those monsters that would shred this sweet kid.

I accepted the job wholeheartedly. It didn't take me long to feel a bond form with him. When he finally healed I proudly pinned the Navy Medal of Honor on him. His mother stood nearby beaming with pride with tears in her eyes. Later after the ceremony and Gilligan was talking with a few friends I asked her where his father was.

I hadn't expected the answer. Turns out Gilligan made his father out to be a decent man and a loving father and husband. In reality that jerk had chosen to spend time in a bar the day Gilligan was rewarded his medal. Alcohol was more important to him than his own son.

I poured out every drop of alcohol I owned that night.

When my tour went up I asked him what he planned to do. Unfortunately his heroics earned him a reputation of being a walking disaster and he said that there was a good chance he'd be discharged. I only nodded and told him to find me when that happened. I had a plan.

When I left we stayed in contact while I began my business and the Minnow. I waited for him even though I was told many times that I needed to hire a first mate by the other ship owners. There was no way I could do it all myself.

I only smiled. I had someone special in mind.

Sure enough I saw him walk up the marina. He was dressed in jeans and a blue button down shirt. He saw me and his entire demeanor lit up.

I close my eyes and smile in remembrance. The hat that he wears all the time came from me. I remember putting it on his head and asking him to be my first mate. He had been in shock before excitement came and he threw his arms around my shoulders thanking me. I had blushed before smiling softly and returning the embrace.

I think that was the moment I realized that I had fallen for him. Not in a romantic way but in a family way. He became the son I wish that I could have had.

It's nights like these that remind me how blessed I am. Since that day we met I never drank just to get drunk. Sure I'd have a beer every now and again but I barely drank the heavy stuff and that was only when Gilligan wasn't around. I made sure of that.

I get up out of my hammock and stand watch over my Little Buddy. My eyes soften as I reach over and gently touch his cheek. The touch brings a small smile to his face as he continues to sleep on.

For just a moment I watch him. He's a gift given to me by God to rescue me. He has done that and so much more. He healed me. He strengthened me. Without him I'm nothing.

I look around to make sure no one is looking before leaning over him and giving him a kiss on the forehead. I then step back in thought.

I have a secret of my own. I did speak with his father once. It was a few days before we took our fateful three hour tour. Gilligan had come to work subdued. He had tried to hide it but it was no use. I could always see right through him. Turned out his father had called demanding money from him because he was now homeless. Gilligan had refused at first but eventually gave in. I asked Gilligan the phone number he called from and he gave it to me. When I sent him off for lunch I called that number. It turned out to be a payphone.

I gave him a piece of my mind! I was shocked at the hateful words coming from him about Gilligan and I was instantly defensive. I told him precisely what I thought of him and not to worry about waiting on any money from the son he threw away. I told him that Gilligan was mine now and that I would make sure he knew what the love of a father truly was! I slammed the phone down in anger and disgust.

That conversation is still seared in my mind. I've been trying to boost his self esteem ever since.

I sigh as I get back in my hammock. I've been short with him and lose my temper more often than I should. I've certainly hurt him enough and yet he still finds it in his heart to forgive me.

Ya know maybe it's time he and I took some time away from the others. Just go fishing or something.

I smile. After all it's what father's do with their sons!

Please Review!


End file.
